1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string winding device and more particularly pertains a musical instrument string winding device for winding the strings on a stringed musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of winding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, winding devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of winding the strings on a stringed musical instrument are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,163 to Kato discloses a string winding device for string instruments; No. 4,791,849 to Kelley discloses a motorized string tuning apparatus; No. 4,889,029 to St. Denis discloses a tuning apparatus for stringed instruments; No. 5,065,660 to de Buda discloses a piano tuning system; and No. 5,097,736 to Turner discloses a stringed instrument tuning device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a musical instrument string winding device that has a built-in lamp that is simultaneously activated when the winding motor is activated for winding, thus enabling a musician to view and control the winding process in areas of reduced visibility.
In this respect, the musical instrument string winding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of winding the strings on a stringed musical instrument.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved musical instrument string winding device which can be used for winding the strings on a stringed musical instrument. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.